Jimmy Hawkins
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = October 15, Age 256|Date of death = May 8, Age 283|Height = 6'1" (180 cm) "adult"|Weight = 135 lbs (69 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Jump City, California (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) Spencer House|Occupation = Martial Artist Head of the Spencer House Martial Arts Teacher|Allegiance = Z Fighters (American Team) (Warrior, Age 262 - Age 283)|FamConnect = Carl Hawkins (Father) Donna Gibbs (Mother) Mark Garden (Mentor and Surrogate Father) Kaylah (Wife) Katherine (Daughter) Shawn Spencer (Father-in-law) Denise Uzumkai (Mother-in-law) Zesmond Spencer (Mentor, leader and brother-in-law) Brianna (Sister-in-law) Ashley (Sister-in-law) Brittany (Sister-in-law) Tiffany (Sister-in-law) Michael (Son-in-law) Adam (Grandson) Lisa (Granddaughter-in-law) Darren (Great-Grandson) Laura (Great-Granddaughter-in-law) Justin (Great-great grandson) Misty (Great-great granddaughter-in-law) Daniel (Great-great grandson) Julia (Great-great granddaughter-in-law) David (Great-great-great grandson) James (Great-great-great grandson) Brandi (Comrade) Charley (Comrade) Danny (Comrade) McKenzie (Comrade) Timmy (Comrade) Kimberly (Comrade) Trish (Comrade) Toby (Comrade) Chris (Comrade) Teresa (Comrade) Harry (Comrade) Victoria (Comrade) Jason (Best friend and comrade) Leslie (Comrade) George (Comrade) Bobby (Lifelong best friend and comrade) Allison (Comrade) Vanessa (Comrade)|AniName = Jimmy Hawkins|MangaName = Jimmy Hawkins}} Jimmy Hawkins (ジミー ホーキンス'', Jimii Hōkinsu''), is the son of Carl Hawkins and Donna Gibbs and later he's become the orphan in Spencer World during the Spencer Clan Massacre by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu as he's does appears on the TV special movie Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the one of the members of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's the first strongest, skilled master combat fighter with his intelligence, knowledge skills and martial arts as just like his parents did in their past, he's the best friend of Jason, Chris, Toby, Timmy and Bobby. He's the good husband of Kaylah Spencer and the father of Katherine. Appearance Jimmy is a young child and grew up as a young man of a slim, tall, muscular build and above-average height with a slender yet frame athletic muscular physique. He's still stay the same appearance throughout over the course of the series and movies, he's has the fair skin complexion, blue eyes and messy, short brushed back spiky jet black hair. According to Henry Johnson, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Mark Garedn, he's have a strongly bear striking remembrance to his father, Carl Hawkins, he's has his father's blue eyes and messy short brushed back spiky jet black hair, and however from his mother, he's inherited traits have her fair skin complexion, kind demeanor, facial features the shape of her soft eyes and kind face. As a child, As a preteen, In the battlefields, he's wears his major battle outfit attire is the navy blue gi, ''with red wristbands and red sash and black-white boots. As a teenager, he is a fairly tall individual, he stands about a little over six feet and three inches tall. He's close to his height as to his father He has the short jet black messy spiky hair that covers of portions of his face. As a adult, Jimmy had grew taller than his wife, Kaylah, he wears a black wife beater that is usually covered by a large unfitting black leather jacket. He wears fitting black jeans that aren't tight but are tight enough to fit his thin waist. Jimmy and his father absolutely despise wearing the traditional bluish-black boots, wears black leather combat boots with three straps to tighten them. Personality Jimmy Hawkins is the adventurous, nice, kindhearted, loving, fun-loving, positive, daring, gentle, understanding, self-reliant, well-behaved, clever, brave, courageous, compassionate, passionate, pure-hearted, good-mannered, friendly, energetic, quiet, good-willed, good-hearted, good-natured, intelligent and knowledgeable has share personalities similar with Shawn, Michael, James, Shaun, Zesmond and Jimmy Satan appears on the anime ''Dragon Ball Z series and movies. Jimmy Hawkins was a skilled artist, able to draw pictures of various women with promise detail; one of which included Kaylah; despite his relatively poor background after the deaths of his beloved parents. He essentially made a living off of it, Kaylah commenting he seemed "quite the professional." At the same time, Jimmy Hawkins is a friendly, caring, strong-willed, honest and outgoing young man who genuinely has the greater good in mind. If he could make someone happier than they were and make them feel a little better, that was the highlight of it all. Jimmy's desire to save and protect people comes from his strong belief in doing the right thing. He has a strong sense of duty and he fights for justice and peace. Because of this, Jimmy feels a great deal of responsibility for his allies and will try to bear the brunt of the responsibility and burden of their actions. And if he ever fails them, he can be tormented with feelings of guilt that can affect his confidence. He's not one to talk behind someone's back or insult someone. He is completely honest and trustworthy, and he never breaks his promises. Just like his counterpart Jimmy Satan, he is most interested in people — and not necessarily the kind of people you would normally expect. We wouldn't say Jimmy is some wide-eyed, naïve optimist — he just seems able to see the good and the beauty in unlikely places. In short, he definitely likes to watch and analyze people. Another way we know Jimmy loves people (and is good with them): he does his best to help them, even when it screws up his own life. Jimmy cares about other people and how they should be treated. He always thinks there's some good in people, no matter how bad they are. Since his early childhood, Jimmy Hawkins has been a calm, kind, peaceful, happy, beloved and collected at his young age. He was the exact opposite of his best friend being more of the less talkative one like Timmy, Chris, Teresa, Vanessa, Victoria and Bobby. He often likes to be alone and distant from others. Despite these characteristics he is quite the people's kind person. He is one who has extreme care for those who are involved in his everyday life. By his friendly nature, Jimmy Hawkins is a kind individual and usually doesn't like to resort to fighting unless he is forced to like his wife, Kaylah did. Jimmy Hawkins is a very mild tempered and kind-headed person, he rarely ever shows aggression for anything unless he is angered. Growing up around someone with a brave and courageous personality such as his childhood sweetheart Kaylah, Jimmy Hawkins is highly skilled at tuning people out. This is something Jimmy Hawkins calls "Kaylah, will you marry me?" which is basically his phrase to say that he's does listening to whomever is talking and become the loving father of his only daughter, Katherine in his heart since. Jimmy Hawkins is an inscrutable individual. Like most of his clan, however, he cares deeply for the well-being and personal gain of his friends and family. As a young boy, he dreamed of becoming head of the Spencer House for the better future with his wife and daughter and leading it to glory, as he read in their history. He planned to "lead the relatives the way no one else did" but was disregarded entirely, being told that he would never be greater than Henry Johnson, Elliott proudly with his nephew Jeffrey Prescott, have said about James, he has his father's intelligence and appearance. These dismissals made him work harder to reach his goals. Although awakening his hidden powers made him feel that his efforts were paying off, the powerful potential maximum inside him as he's still a one-year-old baby and his parents were killed by Super Buu that had come with it made him distrust those around him until the night of the Spencer Clan Massacre on the Spencer World is the mastermind behind by Wizard Babidi. His father had decided to leave the dimensional world, dashing his hope of become the leader of the Spencer House with his family. Jimmy Hawkins is shown to be very lonesome of others and often is indifferent, if not hostile, towards them, something that was noted by people who were around him. At times, Mark Garden, the mentor of Jimmy Hawkins that resides waking his maximum powers within Jimmy Hawkins, has to possess Jimmy Hawkins in order to prevent him from killing someone who has crossed him from Wizard Babidi, Dabura, Pui Pui, Yakon, Mega Buu and Super Buu. Despite this, Jimmy does not let his emotions and feelings get the best of him have some of his weaknesses, albeit with the help of Mark. He shows a level-headed demeanour while in the face of challenge and can adjust to a situation when needed. Even though Jason does not like other people, he will suppress his impress talent skills and work with others only when he sees it fit. In addition to cynicism towards others, Jimmy Hawkins is also very blunt, pure hearted, sensitive, native and inconsiderate of other's opinions and feelings. He very often states what he thinks of a person soon after meeting them and, nine times out of ten, his opinions of them are usually negative. Captain Ginyu experienced this first-hand when Jimmy Hawkins referred to him as a "weak and incompetent cretin". On another note, in terms of humor, his feelings for his childhood sweetheart, Kaylah as they were children at the academy together with her friends. He's very protective of her from her father's enemies include Jimmy Hawkins is type if person who never concedes, even over something as trivial as delivering a letter or something as crucial as assassinating an important figure. His convictions never waver to the point where he has been called "brave" and "stubborn". Jimmy Hawkins can sometimes go through the boulder instead of around it, meaning once he has established a way to get something done, he will get it done that way and that way only. As a final point, Jimmy Hawkins is strong-willed, callous person, He is brutally tactless, stubborn to a pointing, and invidious. He devotes himself to the name, honor, and glory of the Spencer World will eradicate everyone and everything that stands in the way of its ascendancy. His desire to uphold the Spencer family name stems from his belief that the Spencer and Johnson family are superior to all other people. Jimmy is still a teenaged boy. He can be headstrong, competitive and temperamental. The handsome optimist has always been sensitive, emotionally. However, he is also relatively laid-back and easygoing, and as long as there are no immediate stressors, his emotional state remains fairly stable as fighter and good friend. Biography Early Life Jimmy Hawkins was born in October 15 of Age 256. When he was one years old, he's hidden inside the closet of his parents' house, he's sadly watched his parents were both killed by Super Buu in front of him and let him live as a orphan at the young age and went to the orphanage apartment along with Zesmond Spencer, Brandi, Charley, McKenzie, Danny, Charlie Parker, Daphne, Harry, Victoria, Timmy, Trish, Toby, Chris, Teresa, Jason, Leslie, Kimberly, George, Vanessa, Bobby, Allison and Kaylah as his new friends. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga One year later after the battle with Cell and Cell Juniors on the deserted Rocky Mountains and fighting Mega Buu and Super Buu at the 17th World's Martial Arts Tournament of Spencer World and the deaths of Zesmond Spencer, Brandi, Jeff's parents and Henry Johnson, he's first appears as a five years old child on the anime series, Frieza Saga After the battle with the Saiyans, Garlic Jr. Saga Many months later Goku fighting Frieza on Planet Namek, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) Goku defeated Frieza, In four years later of May 26 of Age 267, Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games and death of Cell and Bojack and his galaxy warriors, he's now eighteen years old teenager, enrolled in Spring High School along with his friends and girlfriend, Perfect World Saga Ten years later Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Jimmy Hawkins's appearance in the flashbacks of the Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan He's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Jimmy Hawkins Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Wild Sense - * Swordsmanship - * Mystic Martial Arts - Transformations Unlock Potential Like his parents, Equipment * Sword - Video Games Appearances Jimmy Hawkins is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Yumi Tōma (kid/preteen) * FUNimation Dub: Meredith McCoy (kid/preteen; most media); Yuri Lowenthal (teen/young adult); Michael Sinterniklaas (young adult; Dragon Ball GT) Battles Battles * Jimmy Hawkins vs. Cell Junior * Jimmy Hawkins and Kaylah vs. Cell * Jimmy Hawkins vs. Mega Buu Trivia * Jimmy Hawkins' name means (ジミー ホーキンス) is in Hebrew the meaning of the name Jimmy is: Supplanter. * In American the meaning of the name Jimmy is: Supplanter. * In English the meaning of the name Jimmy is: Supplant. Replace.derived from the latin Jacomus. * It is of Hebrew derivation, and the meaning of Jimmy is "he who supplants". Jimmy is an alternate form of James (Hebrew): from Late Latin Iacomus. Jimmy is also a variant of Jim (Hebrew). * It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Hawkins is "little hawk". Gallery Daiki.png|Young Jimmy Hawkins Enkii_makazee.png|Jimmy Hawkins as a preteen Enki_mkza.jpg|Jimmy Hawkins master swordsman Unleashes_black_lightning_through_sword.jpg|Jimmy Hawkins used his powers and techniques Jimmy .jpg|Jimmy Hawkins as a teenager Jimmy Hawkins.jpg|Jimmy Hawkins as a young adult the_drawing_by_linkyiwakura-daadihq.jpg Tommy as a teenager and later a adult.jpg Tommy as a teenager and later a adult-1.jpg kisspng-black-hair-anime-darkness-male-red-hair-5aef71d4292b88.8092930415256416841686.png|Jimmy Hawkins as a adult the_drawing_by_linkyiwakura-daadihq-1.jpg the_drawing_by_linkyiwakura-daadihq-2.jpg the_drawing_by_linkyiwakura-daadihq-3.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Deceased Category:Characters who died early Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Spencer Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Husbands